What it Takes to be an Overlord
by Blue Persuasion
Summary: High school fic AU style. Viewers be warned. Stupid nonsense abound. IF I do decide to do any pairings, which is uncertain, it will be LarharlFlonne.
1. Ch1 Ep1: Diploma’s and Angels

**Something I never thought I would do – a high school fic! Egad! Features all the stupid humor I'm famous (not) for!**

Disclaimer: I only own my twisted sense of humor. And I'll be putting it up for sale on Ebay… bids start and one cent and go down from there. Chapters for this will be short as inspiration is slowly coming to me.

(Thoughts are in parenthesis just like in the game)

**What it Takes to be an Overlord**

Chapter One: First Day

Episode 1: Diploma's and Angels

-Overlord Larharl's castle.-

"What the hell is this?!?" Larharl's voice vibrated the whole castle.

Casually strolling in, as was in her nature, Etna entered the room. The sound of Larharl's anguish was too much to contain her curiosity. "What is it Prince?"

"I found my father's will. Why that dirty bastard! He can't do this to me."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean, what can a dead Overlord do?" Etna snatched the parchment from Larharl and proceeded to read it. She hummed thoughtfully at it before breaking down into hysterics.

"It's not funny!"

Etna straightened up a bit, holding back more laughter. "So, the Prince is going back to school," she paused to chuckle. "Says here you can't be an official Overlord without a high school education."

"I'm already the Overlord! This is an outrage!"

"That might be," Etna replied in a serious tone. "But if you don't get your diploma, then the title is up for grabs. Anyone, let's say someone beautiful and demonic, could claim the throne."

"And just what are you implying? You don't have your diploma either."

"Ah crud! Well, good luck at school, Prince." Etna flipped the sealed note back at Larharl and turned on her heels.

"Oh no you don't!" Larharl demanded. "As my vassal you will come with me. If I am to suffer, so are you."

"Aw, but Prince," Etna whined. "I'm no good with studies."

"Then you shall find other ways to occupy yourself, but you are coming and that is final."

-At the entrance of Demon High.-

"Well, here we are," Larharl said stepping from the Dimensional Gate and glaring at the three story brick building. "Etna, you have our books right?"

"Sure, sure Prince. I brought the Prinny Squad for just that."

"These books sure are heavy, dood."

"It's the first day, dood. How did you know what books to bring?"

"Oh, we didn't," Etna replied. "So, we brought most of the books from the castle's library."

"Dood! We're going to die from the weight."

"You'll die faster if you don't shut up!" Larharl barked.

"Whoa dood," one Prinny whispered to another, "Either he's in a worse state than normal or puberty just hit."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, Prince dood!"

Larharl led Etna and half a dozen Prinnys into the school. "First stop, registration."

A banner hanging over the office made an official greeting; clearly depicting the school mascot which was the Flaming Flamingo. Larharl grimaced at the picture of a red flamingo with eyes on fire and fangs.

"That is certainly interesting," Etna said inspecting the same banner. "I never knew flamingos could be so deadly."

"Stupid school! Stupid mascot! Let's just get this over with." Without another word he flung open the office door and proceeded to the desk.

A girl stared blankly at him from behind the desk. Blue hair held back by a red ribbon only allowed her blank expression to shine in radiant ignorance. The plague in front of her announced her name to be Pleinair.

"Register me!" Larharl demanded.

"…" The girl didn't even blink at his command.

"Hey!" he yelled, swinging his hand in front of her face. "Did you hear me? I said register me!"

"…"

"Uh, Prince… I think the lights are on but no one's home."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. You register me, Etna."

"But Prince…"

"NOW!"

"Alright, already." Etna gracefully jumped the counter and proceeded to dig around. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for. Pen in hand, she paused. A smirk perched itself on her face as she proceeded to fill out the papers.

Name: Larharl the Twerp

Age: 1313 years old (acts more like he's 1152)

Preference: Any class with well endowed scantily clad women!

Name: Beauty Queen Etna

Age: 1470

Preference: Any class I can skip out on

Once she was done, she filed the papers at the window behind her and waited for the class schedule to be delivered. It was a short delivery and she was back at Larharl's side in no time.

"I trust my classes will be to my liking?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it Prince."

The door jingled open and a girl occupied the desk where Larharl had just left. She didn't take notice of anything as she approached the desk, her long blonde hair in tow.

"Yes, I'm Angel Trainee Flonne. I have orders from the Seraph to assassinate one of your students. Could you please give me a list so that I can scan the names?"

Larharl laughed heartily. "Just like an angel. The dense speaking to the dense."

Flonne turned to study him. "I'm not dense. I'm an assassin."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I got a class to get to." Larharl waved his hand and left the angel to stare relentlessly at Pleinair.

"So, Prince," Etna asked, giving the office one finally look before closing the door. "How long you think she'll just stand there and wait?"

"What does it matter? If we're lucky she'll be there all day."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Oh well, here's were we part ways. My fist class is this way and your's is down that hall."

Larharl took a quick glance down the hall Etna indicated and screamed. "It's pink! All of it! Bows and lace! There's been a horrible mistake and someone will die!"

"Well, that's what your paper says. Better not be late on your first day."

Larharl watched, fuming, as Etna ventured down the black hall. The walls that way were graced with medieval torture devices. He balled is schedule in his hand. (The witch took my schedule! I know she did. I'm going to get it back.)

He turned to follow Etna when someone ran right into him. Both parties tumbled to the ground. Red eyes locked on the source of his furry. It was the angel from the office.

"Oh, I apologize. I was in a rush to make it to class."

"Huh? I thought you were here to assassinate someone?" Larharl got up, forgetting about his anger at being knocked down.

Flonne stood and bowed with a smile. "I am, but it would seem he has all the same classes I do. I want to make the most of the day! It'll be fun." Her voice was cheerful.

"You're a moron," Larharl stated flatly as he turned down the hall of pink. His encounter with the angel had caused him to give up his chase on Etna if it meant putting distance between him and the all too cheerful assassin.

Flonne jogged to catch up with him. "No, I'm not a moron. I'm Flonne. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

He glanced at the extended hand and quickened his pace.

"Hey! Wait up." Flonne caught up to him again; much to his dismay. "What's your name?"

Larharl stopped in front of the door to his next class. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure!" Flonne exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It's Larharl, Supreme Overlord!"

"Ohh, impressive! But…"

"But what?" Larharl asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing," Flonne said shyly, twisting one foot. "It's just that is the name of the one I was sent to assassinate. But there must be another Larharl here somewhere. I'm to kill a ruthless tyrant. You're just too kind to be him."

"K-kind! I'm not kind! I'm an Overlord!"

Flonne looked at him thoughtfully but before she could speak, the bell rang. "Oh, we have to hurry! We'll be late."

Larharl didn't have the chance to protest as Flonne pushed him hastily into the class room. He took place at the head of the class, determined to show his authority. Once again defeat lingered around him as Flonne took the desk next to him.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone?"

"Oh, sorry, but I'm in this class too."

Larharl moaned and banged his head on the desk. (This day just can't possibly get any worse!)

A series of noises alerted him to another presence in the room. (Sounds like the teacher's here. Good. The sooner we get this started, the faster I'm out of here.) Larharl continued to stare at the wooden grain under his nose.

"Hello class. I'm Ms. Jennifer and I'll be your sewing teacher."

"SEWING! What the…" Larharl jerked his head up too fast to avoid the collision. Planted just inches from his face was the very well endowed top half of Ms. Jennifer. "AH! GET THOSE AWAY FROM ME!"

Anxious to make distance between himself and his new teacher, Larharl scampered over the back of his chair and landed with a thunk that would have surely broken his neck. That is, if not for him being an Overlord. That in itself caused him to avoid injury before the next smuck in line could claim the title.

"Larharl!" Flonne yelled as she rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

He would have answered her, rudely, if Ms. Jennifer hadn't ventured around the other side of the desk. One look at her sent him into uncontrollable jitters. He twitched continuously from every muscle in his body.

"Oh dear," Ms. Jennifer exclaimed. "I think he needs to see the nurse."

"As an Angel Trainee it is my job to help those in need. Please, Ms. Jennifer, allow me to escort him to the nurse."

With Ms. Jennifer's consent, Flonne grabbed Larharl by both ankles and dragged him out of the room.

**Lights go dim**

**End of Episode 1**

Yo dood! It's over.

Dood?

Stop reading, dood.

They won't listen.

Pleinair: "..."


	2. Ch1 Ep2: Sedative, Please!

Disclaimer: Turn around, touch your toes, spin on one finger, bark like a cat. Yeah, that's about as useful as me claiming anything that would actually make me money instead of taking my money.

(Thoughts are in parenthesis just like in the game)

**What it Takes to be an Overlord **

Chapter One: First Day

Episode 2: Sedative, Please!

"Alright Prinny Triangle!"

"Dood! We're Prinnies, not cheerleaders."

Etna tossed a knife, landing the sharp point only inches from the complaining Prinny. "Sorry, I can't hear you," she sang.

Forming a slightly crooked triangle, the Prinny's began to chant. "E! T! N! A! ETNA! ETNA! Yay! yay. yay."

"Well, they certainly started off strong, but the ending could use some work."

"Huh?" Etna hummed as she turned to inspect her visitor. Leaning against the wall was a girl with blonde hair wearing an apparently expensive dress. "Oh, yeah. Good help is so hard to buy these days."

"Do tell me about it. By the way, who are you? I haven't seen you here before."

"Beauty Queen Etna!" Etna flipped her hair with a quick flick of her wrist. "And who are you… Oh, wait! A dodge ball!"

Etna didn't notice the guy that had appeared on the lawn of the school; only the shinny red ball he carried. She only scrutinized him for a short time before extending her hand. "Letmeseeit! I need your dodge ball for just a minute."

"Sure," the red head spoke with uncertainty. He passed her the ball. "But be careful with it. That's going to get me to the finals!"

"Yes," the blonde said. "Adell here is the school's top dodge ball player."

"Aw! How sweet. Let me guess, you're the popular girl and he's the jock?"

"I am Rozalin, daughter of Principal Zenon, and he is Adell, the only human to attend Demon High."

"Well, I was close enough. Anyway, stand back! I'm aiming for a strike!"

Every Prinny in the triangle began to sweat. "Dood? Did she say strike?"

"She's going to bowl us down, dood!"

-Meanwhile, down the hall in the nurse's office.-

Larharl slowly opened one eye at a time. Sitting up, it didn't take long for him to spot Flonne talking to the school nurse. The nurse was looking at him with all three of her eyes. She smiled as she approached the bed.

"You poor thing you. It would seem you hit your head rather hard. But, you're fine now and can get back to class. You missed all of your sewing class, but the next class is about to start."

Larharl didn't show one ounce of emotion. "So, I don't have to go back to the bimbo's class?"

"Nope!" Flonne replied enthusiastically. "Not until tomorrow."

Larharl hopped off the bed and made for the door.

"Just a minute, Mr. Overlord." The nurse spoke loudly. "Since it would appear that this nice young lady is in your next class, let her escort you."

"Oh, yes, please Larharl. I wouldn't want you to relapse in the hall."

Larharl grunted. "Fine, whatever!" he mumbled under his breath.

"MOM!" a voice screamed. Following the cries, a red headed human entered the nurse's station in a hurry. "I need your help, mom! Look! Look what that demon did to my dodge ball!"

"Oh dear, it looks like a Prinny exploded on it." The nurse took the flattened, once red, plastic disc from the red head.

"Six Prinny's to be exact."

Larharl chuckled. "Etna."

"Yeah! That was her name."

"Adell, I don't think it's that bad. The ball will be alright. Just leave it to me." With that, the nurse propped the flattened ball in the bed Larharl had just vacated.

Adell joined the nurse; leaning over the bed. Small beads of sweat lined his brow. "How bad is it?"

Hooking the monitor to the plastic surface of the flat, floppy, underweight, down right pathetic looking ball – a steady flat line appeared, accompanied by an endless beep.

"It's going into cardiac arrest!" Adell screamed.

"NO!" the nurse matched Adell in a heart wrenching scream. "We have to get it to a hospital ASAP! Stand back everyone! We're professionals."

Larharl took a quick step away from the door to leave space for the nurse and human to wheel the bed out of the room.

Turning to Flonne, Larharl smirked contently. "I take it back. You aren't a moron. You are demoted to rank of idiot… Those two are the morons."

Beaming with pride, Flonne gave him a very genuine smile. "Why thank you Mr. Overlord!"

-Back on the school lawn.-

"Oh phewy! I need more Prinnies." Etna rested her cheek on her hand and blew a stray strand of hair from her face.

"PRINNIES! What do you mean, Prinnie?!? Adell's ball…it was…oh it's too horrible to say," Rozalin whined.

"Well, you win some, you lose some," Etna chanted turning to face the blonde. "I'm sure he'll still win the finals. I mean, come on, a human! Just by being there it'll throw the other players off enough to give him the advantage."

Rozalin shook her head. "You don't understand. Adell had this thing about promises. He promised that ball he would win the finals. That ball meaning that no other balls would do. He'll never break a promise."

"He…promised _that_ ball?"

Rozalin nodded. "If that ball doesn't make it to the finals, Adell will never forgive himself."

"Humans sure are strange."

"Huh? Well, I guess…Adell does take some getting use to. I finally got him to stop trying to kill my dad and that was hard enough. How am I to get him through the grief if he loses that ball?"

Etna leaned forward, entrapped in her curiosity. "Kill your dad?"

"It was a mild misunderstanding. Adell thought his mom, who isn't his real mom but her calls her mom anyway, was being mistreated by being the school nurse. It took a full blown battle to convince him that schools didn't have doctors. He wanted his mom to be more than just a nurse. So dad allowed Adell's dad to be vice principal. It was okay at first, I mean his dad is a nice enough guy but that pimple is rather annoying."

Before Etna could inquire more, not that she really wanted to, Rozalin straighten up quickly. "Oh my! I nearly forgot. The pep rally is to start in two hours. I have to go get ready."

"Don't tell me," Etna replied shooing her with a lazy hand. "You're making a speech?"

"No, nothing like that. But Demon High's most popular girl can't show up in anything less than her best. I have my groupies to consider. It would be poor of me to set a bad example."

Etna was given no option but to watch her jog out of sight.

"Most popular…groupies…I can top that!"

**Lights go dim**

**End of Episode 2**

-Prinnies dance circles around Pleinair-

Ring around the Prinnies

Pocket full of Pennies

BOOM BOOM BOOM

We all fall down.

Yo dood! What are pennies?

Don't know dood, but I guess they aren't worth the Hell to find out.

Pleinair: "…"


	3. Ch1 Ep3: Love Freaks and Cakes

Disclaimer: The Prinny's own it! I swear…they are the masterminds behind it all.

(Thoughts are in parenthesis just like in the game)

6/28/07 Edit: I realized I had the rabbit's name wrong. The shark is Sammy... so sorry loyal Disgaea fans -bows humbly-

**What it Takes to be an Overlord**

Chapter One: First Day

Episode 3: Love Freaks and Cakes

"Beep. Beep. Please take your seat!"

Larharl gave the robot a strange glance as Flonne pushed him into the class room. He was so distracted that he ignored all the culinary instruments scattered around.

"That the hell is that?" Larharl raised his voice while pointing at the robot.

"I am Thursday, your instructor. Now, take your seats and we will proceed!"

"Talk about cheap labor," Larharl exclaimed as he sat in the closest chair.

"Beep. Today we will start with a simple cake. Beep."

"CAKE! What kind of class is this anyway?!" Larharl stood, pushing his chair behind him.

"Sit down. Beep."

"Not until I get some answers."

"Um…Larharl…this is cooking class."

"Whaaa!!!" Larharl yelled in the angel's face.

-In the hallway-

Etna roamed the empty halls, glancing into the class rooms she passed. After checking half a dozen rooms she found what she was looking for. The teacher's lounge.

A loud wail, she knew belonged to the Prince, echoed through the halls. She smirked as she let herself into the lounge.

Since classes were in session, the lounge was empty. After raiding the refrigerator, she sat at the large round table and ate. Once full, she laid on the couch and flipped through the security cameras positioned all over the school.

"I think this will do. School is certainly more fun than I had anticipated.

-Back to Thursday's class-

Larharl inspected the cake. It looked harmless enough. In fact, it looked rather tasty. Since he had refused to make his own cake, Flonne had volunteered to make it for him. So far he was sure to pass this class.

Taking a small bite, Larharl allowed the food to marinate in his mouth.

That was a mistake!

Gagging he coughed. A fit took him and he collapsed, blue faced, to the floor. The food was awful! The most dreaded thing he had ever eaten.

Flonne smacked him ruthlessly on the back, finally dislodging the cake from his throat. "I should have warned you that I couldn't cook. Sorry."

"What are you trying to do?!? Kill me?!"

"No, not at all! I'm only here to assassinate one person. I wouldn't hurt a fly, really!"

The bell rang and Flonne grabbed his hand. "Oh, time for the next class. Come on, we don't want to be late!"

Smiling she pulled him to the hallway. After he had snatched his hand back he followed her. Not that he wanted to follow her…he had no choice. Someone hated him and he had all the same classes she did. Someone would die and die very painfully.

-In the auditorium-

Pleinair sat motionless. Her eyes wandered over the camera before her; yet she didn't stir a muscle. Ropes hung loosely around her and rested in a bundle behind the chair she sat in.

"Fear not, fair maiden, for I, THE DARK HERO will save you!"

Axel jumped onto the stage and cast a valiant pose. He white teeth glistened in the spotlight. A fan behind the curtain blew his golden hair in a majestic style.

"CUT! CUT! Axel, baby…you're a dark hero! Dark Hero's don't save damsels in distress."

Axel gave the director a dismayed smile. He shook his head and proceeded to remove the ropes dangling around the blue haired demon.

"I'm the _Dark Hero_! I can do as I please!"

Lifting Pleinair from the chair, Axel proceeded to a hysterical (half evil – half insane) laugh.

"At his rate the drama club will be cut from our funding."

"Fear not, for I, the Dark Adonis, will save the drama club."

The director stepped up and pointed a finger in Vyers' face. "You are the Flower Arranging instructor! You don't know left from right when it comes to acting."

"You have me," Vyers said with a smirk. "I don't know my right from my left but I know love when I see it!"

"Yay! Love!" Flonne shouted appearing out of nowhere.

Larharl was clawing at his scarf which was in a death grip as Flonne dragged him behind her. She had heard her much loved word and had snagged Larharl without realizing it.

"No! No!" the director wailed. "Love will kill us all!"

"Love is the greatest gift we can give!" Flonne shouted in desperation.

"Humph! Love is worthless," Usagi called appearing on the stage. "Now, unhand my girlfriend you blonde wanna-be!"

Axel growled at the rabbit. "I'm no wanna-be!"

"Oh, how tragic is the fight for a woman," Vyers cooed.

Pleinair tapped Axle and gathered his attention. Wordlessly she pointed to the exit sign.

"How romantic!" Flonne agreed with the Dark Adonis.

"Shut up Mid-boss. You too hippie hugging angel freak!"

Vyers fumed at the rabbit. "How dare you! I'm no mid-boss!"

Larharl had finally fought free from Flonne's grip. "Yes you are!"

Taking Pleinair's advice, Axel snuck away taking her with him.

Producing a black rose, Vyers leapt to Flonne's side. "No vision such as you should be without the fragrance of a rose."

Flonne smiled, accepting the flower. "Thank you."

Larharl crossed his arms and huffed. "Idiots. They're all idiots."

"Come now, are you not going to fight me for this lovely thing?"

Larharl glared at Vyers. "And why would I?"

Vyers lowered his head and wrapped his arm around Flonne. "What a pity. He just isn't strong enough to fend you from the Dark Adonis," he said to Flonne.

Turning red Larharl slashed out at his with his cape. The Dark Adonis was flung across the stage. "Don't ever call me weak, Mid-boss!"

Turning away, Larharl proceeded to leave the auditorium.

"Wait, Larharl!" Flonne gave Vyers one last glance before jobbing to catch up with Larharl.

"Did you get that?" the director asked the zombie behind the camera.

"Yup."

"I think we have just found our new Dark Hero! Come on, we have to follow him."

The director and zombie left to follow Larharl. Vyers sighed deeply, trying to pull himself from the rubble.

Usagi looked around. "I can't believe I've been ignored again!"

"Don't let it get to you," Vyers said. "You'll get use to it."

Kicking a loose rock, Usagi nailed Vyers square in the forehead. "Shut up." Then he left.

**Lights go dim**

**End of Episode 3**

Yo, dood! Where's Pleinair?

Someone's demon-napped her!

How are we supposed to end the episode, dood?

Perhaps I, the Dark Adonis, can lend you my aid?

Forget it, dood, let's just do home.

Shut out again.


End file.
